Then What Happened
by breeziegirll
Summary: Livin' Young, Wild, And Free. Or At Least Trying To... What Happened To The Next Generation? This Is Their Story
1. My Best Friend

**I'm Baaacckk(: This Is A Next Generation Fanfiction And In Order To Get Everything To Work I Need To Change Peoples Ages So If You See Somthing Thats Not Right.. That Is Why. Anyway Here Is Chapter On To My New Story, ****Then What Happened.**

Chapter One: 

Allow me to introduce myself, I am 14 year old Aubree Finnigan. I live with my dad and my twin sisters, Katie and Greta. Katie has golden, curly hair that goes a few inches past her shoulders. Shes a little shorter than average height and has the most beautiful brown eyes. Greta has light brown hair that just reaches her shoulders. She is a little taller than Katie and has brown eyes with an occasional green in them. Then me, I have light blonde hair that just reaches my shoulders with bangs straight across. I'm taller than both my sisters and have light blue eyes. Our dad is Seamus Finnigan, friend of the famous Harry Potter and a survivor of the great wizard war. Then theres our mum, Elizabeth Caine. She went to school at Beauxbatons and met our dad when they went to the yule ball together at Hogwarts durring the Triwizard Tournament. They kept in touch after that and when the war was over they met up again. Everything was going great. They got married, had my sisters, then me. Not longer after that though she got cancer and after fighting it for five years she passed away. I remember it clearly...

_I was six years old and all I knew was that mommy was sick and couldn't get better.I remember my dad walked into the house after visiting mommy and he looked sad. "Whats wrong daddy? Whens mommy going to come home? I miss her." I said._

_"Mommy's not coming home darling."_

_"Where did she go daddy?" I asked. I remember seeing pain in his eyes and he started crying again. He picked me up and held me. "Daddy don't cry. Wheres Mommy? Shell make it better she always does. Daddy wheres mommy?" I began to cry too._

_"Mum went to go play with the angels sweetie. Shes not coming back." He put me on the ground so he could look me in the eyes._

_"Why did mommy go play with the angels? I want her to play with me! She never does anymore daddy then she goes to the place to get better sheleaves me to go play with someone else? Does mommy not like me anymore?" For being six I was very perplexed as to why my mum left me to play with angels._

_"Don't say that Aubree, mommy loves you very much."_

_"Than why isn't she here!" I ran up to my room and shut the door._

That was five years ago to the day, September 1st. Also the day we head off to the magical school of hogwarts. I look over at the clock to see what time it is and I groan. It's getting late and I know if I dont get up now I will never be ready in time. I roll out of bed and put on the clothes I set out the night before, a One Direction tee-shirt and shorts with black Toms. I grab my trunk and drag it downstairs and see Katie and my dad sitting at the table. I knew very well that Greta was still up in her room, in bed, and will wake up ten minutes before we have to leave. I roll my eyes and make my usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. I look over at Dad and I can tell he's been crying. I want to give him a hug but I know that will only make things worse. "Shit!" We all hear from upstairs. "Looks like Greta's awake." We all laugh slitghtly before going back to our peaceful routines downstairs, "Am I late?"

"Nope! Just on time like always," says dad with a half smile. "Better grab your breakfast though, or we'll be late." She grabs some toast and we all walk out the door.

The ride there was quite, but it was a pleasant quiet. When we arrive to Kings Cross we all give our dad a hug and kiss goodbye and walk into the station by ourselves. Katie and Greta immediately go off and find their friends and leave me standing there trying to find at least one familiar face. I give up and head to the train so I can find a compartment by myself. I pick one far enough from the front yet far enough from where the Slytherin sit toward the back.

**Albus POV**

"Common Albus let's go!" Shouts my brother James. He thinks I'm slow. That's really not the case though, he just was really fast and he wants to see his girlfriend Piper Jones.

"Alright James! Keep your pants on," I say, attempting to catch up. We have 10 minutes before the train leaves for hogwarts and my brother is freaking out. I don't understand why, ths is how it is every year. We all wake up early because we're so excited to yet somehow we're always late. We arrive at the train and I grab my trunk and owl off the cart and head onto the train to find my friends. I find them in our usual area, not close to the front but far enough from the Slytherin. I walk in and put my things away before sitting down. "Hello everyone! How was your summer?" I ask.

"Boring! I'm tired of doing the same thing every summer!" Complains Capella Malfoy. Capella, or Ella as she likes it, is Scorpius Malfoy's little sister. Scorpious is in his sixth year with Aubree's older sisters. Ella has long, I mean REALLY long hair with the usual Malfoy color and pirsing blue eyes.

"I would rather go to France then visiting my grandparents," mumbles Harvey. Harvey Love has freckles that covered his face light brown eyes and messy brown hair. He moved here from America two years ago when his mom's job relocated her here in England. This was our group. We eat together, study together, cry together, and laugh toghether. We treated each other like family. "So Albus how was your summer?" asks Aubree.

"It was good. Dad took us to the quidditch world cup this year, but thats about it." That was how the whole train ride went. Then we finally arrived at hogwarts. Where a whole new year of adventures waited to be discovered.

* * *

**_I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend ~Tim McGraw My Best Friend_**

**_XXX~Breezygirll_**


	2. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Sorry Its Been So Long! But Here It Is Chapter 2 To Then What Happened. This Chapter Is Dedicated To My Best Friend LittleMissMarauderette, Happy Birthday!**

Chapter Two:

**Albus Pov**

We were all sitting in the common room, stuffed, after the feast. "So guys what should be the first prank of the year?" Asks Ella.

"Keep your pants on Ella, we only just got here a few hours ago," I say.

"Exactly! We should set it up tonight! No one would be expecting it!"

"Why do I feel you have been planning this all summer?" Asks Aubree.

"Because I have!" We all got to planning and it was actually a good idea. We got it all set up then went to bed, excited for what was yet to come.

The next morning we all got up early for breakfast so we could see our masterpiece. Not many people were there yet so we just sat silently and ate. In about half an hour the great hall was filled and wherever you look you would could see someone laughing except the Slytherin, because they didn't see what was funny. Every single Slytherin was wearing a a pink leotard, tutu, tights, and ballet slippers, but they didn't know that. They all thought they were wearing their regular school uniform.

**Capella POV**

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see my brother and I can't help but laugh. "This isn't funny! I don't know what you did but you need to make it stop."

"Oh don't worry my dear brother. It will all be over soon," I say with a laugh knowing that it won't be until after dinner when the spell finally goes away.

"It better, you need to shape up this year. You know dad was not at all happy when you failed your exams last year. I think you should start out with new friends. They're to much of a... distraction."

" Fail? You told us you passed?" Says Harvey in shock, because I did tell them that I did well.

"You told them you passed? Looks like you guys don't know as much about my dear little sister as you thought."

"Shut up! You can't tell me who my friends are and neither can dad. I'm going to do better I promise. Its only the first day of tearm. As Albus would say, 'Keep your pants on!'"

"Fine." And he walks away.

"I do say thought a lot don't I..." Says Albus.

"Did you really fail? Or was that your big, bad brother talking," asks Aubree In concern.

"I didn't think I said it that much..."

"No I did. But I Promise You guys I won't fail this time. I'll work harder."

"I mean common guys I don't say it that much..."

"ALBUS SHUT UP YES YOU DO!"

"All right Ella keep your pants on."

"I Got An Idea!" Exclaimes Harvey, "I have time, I could tutor you!"

"Would You Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"What Are Friends For?"

_**I get by with a little help from my friends,**_  
_**I get high with a little help **__**from my friends,**_  
_**Going to try with a little help from my friends. **_

_**-With a Little Help From my Friends By: The Beatles**_

**I Know It's A Bit Short But I Finally Know (Sorta) Where I'm Going With This Story. XXX~Breezygirll**


	3. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**For LittleMissMarauderette(: Surprise!**

Chapter 3:

**Aubree POV**

That night we were all sitting in the common room. "So I think breakfast was a success, don't you?" Ask Ella.

"I knew that was you lot. You can never stay out of trouble can you?" Says a voice from behind us.

"KATIE! GRETA!" Yells Ella as she runs up and hugs them. "I've missed you guys!"

"Missed you too Ell" Ella was like a sister to us. She practically lives at our house whenever she can. Just then Fred and Scorpius walked into the common room. Scorpius was one of the very few slytherines that actually come into the Gryffindor common room. "Oy Fred! Wait up!" Katie called out. "See you guys later, and stay out of trouble!"

"Psh yeah no promises" I say back.

**Ella POV**

I was sitting in the library with Harvey doing my homework that was supposed to be done over summer. "I just don't get it!" I say, frustrated "Why do we have to learn theories? Why can't we just do the damn spell and leave it at that?"

"Believe me I think the exact same thing. As confusing as this sounds, just don't think about it and it will make a lot more sense."

"What? These theories make more sense than that..." Harvey laughs. "Don't laugh at me! I'm serious!" I say with a fake pout on my face, which makes him laugh even harder. The librarian, Madame Syms walks over and gives us a dirty look. "Sorry," I whisper.

"No you're not!" She says and walks away mumbling words like, "Stupid kids" and "Who do they think they are", with a scowl on her face.

"You're right," says Harvey, "We're not" We laugh even harder.

"Hey! I don't see a lot of studying going on." Says a stern voice from behind me. I quickly get back to work then turn around slowly. "Oh. Its just you. I thought it was someone important."

"Not funny," says Albus.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I ask.

"Wow I feel loved, and I'm bored!"

"Leave me alone."

"What did I do?"

"I'm trying to get this done. In case you haven't noticed, I'm failing."

"Fine. Hey Harvveeyyy I'm bored." I give Albus a really dirty look. As Much as I would like to get out of doing homework, I have to get this done.

"Okay, okay keep your pants on. I'm leaving." I roll my eyes and laugh as he walks away.

**Aubree POV**

I was sitting by the window in my favorite chair in the common room, thinking, when my thoughts were interrupted by Albus.

"Hey Aubree," he says sitting in the chair across from me, "I'm bored."

I roll my eyes, "You're always bored." He really is, but then again so am I. I find myself just sitting here thinking more and more these days. Hey I've got nothing else to do.

"How do you do that?" He asks.

"Do what?"

"Just sit there."

"I'm not just sitting here. I'm thinking." There was a moment of silence. I sit there laughing at the look on his face

"I give up!" This makes me laugh even harder. I hear a tapping sound and look over at the window. I open it up and let my dads owl in. Almost as soon as I take the letter the owl takes off back home. I delicately open the envelope and see three pieces of paper, one adressed to each of my sisters and me. I pick up the letter with my name on it and begin to read:

_Dearest Aubree,_

_I hope you are doing well. Things are quiet here. I think I may go on a trip, get away from the house for a while. This house is just an reminder of your mum and it's harder to be here without you guys here with me. Well I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing. If you need me just write._

_Love, Dad._

"Who's it from?" asks Albus.

"Dad. I'm worried about him all alone."

"If you want, I'll wright my dad later. See if he'll check up on him or something?"

"Would you? Oh Albus that would be amazing! I just get so worried about him being there all by himself without mum. I know its been forever..."

"I know." He stands up and walks over and gives me a hug.

"Thank you, but I have to go and give my sisters their letters. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See you later."

* * *

_**Summer Has Come And Passed**_

_**The Innocent Can Never Last**_

_**Wake Me Up When September Ends **_

_**~Green Day When September Ends**_

**Thoughts? Ideas? Let Me Know(: XXX~Breezygirll**


End file.
